


Everything's a Competition

by gaysquared



Series: My Fairy Tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Big surprise, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidentally made this kinda kinky, handjobs and idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Natsu proves to be the exhibitionist instead of Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft haha. I don't know what this is. I'm tired and and this isn't beta-read. Enjoy.

Gray should have known, should have known, that things would end badly if he went over to Natsu's house. As much as the dragon-slayer likes to remind him of his tendency to strip in public, sometimes Natsu seems to be the socially inept one. Since, you know, palming your dick in front of your friend-slash-rival is usually considered at least somewhat outside of normal. 

Natsu looks up at him from his place on the bed, and Gray quirks an eyebrow from where he leans against the Mage's desk, facing him. 

"Something I'm missing here, dude?" He asks, gaze flitting down to Natsu's crotch because hello, sir, those shorts are thin and I can clearly see what you're doing here. 

"What do you mean?" Natsu says, mouth twitching slightly at one side. Honestly, couldn't he just say he was horny like a normal person?

"Most of the time, our conversations don't involve you rubbing your dick, that's all," Gray says flatly, annoyance growing. 

Natsu simply replies with a small "Huh," as Gray crosses his arms. 

"Huh?" Gray questions, growing more and more incredulous. 

"Huh," the Mage repeats, smirking as he pulls his cock out of his shorts. Well, fine then. Don't beat around the bush or anything. Ah. Bad wording. 

Not like it's the first time Gray's seen any of this or anything, from the frantic circle-jerking at thirteen to see who could last longer or the sporadic frottage-sessions that sometimes occurred when they both needed to de-stress, and Natsu is, of course, often impatient, but... This is a little different. And admittedly still surprising. 

Natsu smirks widely, leaning back on his (free) palm, fingers stroking over himself softly. 

"Wanna watch me?"

It takes Gray's brain a moment to catch up because wait what, but then he remembers that this is Natsu and replies, "And you call me an  
exhibitionist."

"Shut up," Natsu says, scowling. "You're just defensive."

"About what?" The Ice Mage questions, almost laughing. 

"About the fact that I look so much hotter than you. Get it, 'cause--"

"Don't," Gray warns. He had enough of the puns when they were growing up. "I will watch you if you promise not to make any sex puns."

Instead of pouting like he probably would have in any other situation, Natsu's smirk widens. "Sounds fair to me. All though, let's be honest, you're getting a pretty good view here." 

Gray simply rolls his eyes and takes a seat in the chair by the dragon-slayer's desk. Natsu just grins at that, seemingly having won, and strokes himself languidly, and Gray licks his lips, settling over the chair backwards, his arms resting on top of the chair back as his legs part around it. 

The dragon-slayer reclines slighting on the bed, grin never leaving, making Gray lift an eyebrow. 

"May I ask exactly why you're doing this?" He asks, a lilt of humor present in his voice. 

"Ah-- thought'd be fun," Natsu answers, as if masturbating in front of others were as normal as eating. 

"Fun," Gray breathes, torn between a laugh, fading echoes of surprise and slight arousal. Natsu's cock looks mostly like he remembers it, although he's not sure why he cares so much to look, and his throat suddenly feels dry. 

Natsu tugs on himself, and Gray can hear that little hitch in his breath. 

"Don't hold out on me now."

Natsu smirks. "Wouldn't dare."

A moment passes, Natsu's frame relaxed as he works himself, and Gray can feel himself leaning forward over the back of the chair. He coughs, and adjusts himself. It doesn't help that the stupid flame-brain won't stop staring at him. 

"You enjoying this?" Natsu asks, seeing the other Mage squirm in his seat and Gray blinks. 

He doesn't answer, but rises from the chair, knowing his jeans aren't that loose and Natsu can probably see he's getting hard, but he dismisses that thought, and steps toward the bed. 

"What're you doing?" Natsu inquires, something faltering in his expression, but then Gray steps closer, until he's hovering over the other and he bumps his knee with his own. 

"Thought you could use some help."

That gets a reaction, and Natsu looks incredulous, an eyebrow reaching up towards his pink hair. 

"Help? I don't think anybody can jerk me off better than I can," he says, "I literally practice every day."

"True," Gray sniffs, looking the other up and down, wear Natsu's hand has stilled on his erection. "But sometimes another hand can feel pretty damn good."

Natsu's expression is ambiguous, conflicted, but then it changes to something challenging, and he says,  
"Well, try not to disappoint me, then."

He lets go of himself, and leans back as Gray climbs onto the bed on top of him, spitting into his hand. He wraps it around Natsu's cock and it's hot in his palm, warm and alive. He looks up at the other as he strokes, reading his expression, twisting his grip and thumbing at the tip, just a little tease. Natsu's eyelids flutter and he lets out a breath. 

"Isn't that a difficult angle for you?" He asks breathlessly. 

"Not so much," Gray shrugs, focusing back on the cock in his hand. He tugs and twists, a little achingly slow but fast enough that it's good, and almost grins when he hears Natsu hold back a groan. 

The dragon-slayer regains his composure a little and asks, "You jerk a lot of guys off, then? Had plenty of practice?"

Gray feels himself frown. 

"I don't feel like we should be discussing my promiscuity when you chose to masturbate in front of me."

Natsu lets out a breathy laugh, moving his hips into Gray's hand, and it's subtle, but Gray has to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

And then Natsu says, "You're hard."

"Yeah," Gray croaks, clearing his throat. 

"You get off on this."

He twists his fist around Natsu's cock again, moving faster, and doesn't reply until Natsu groans into the crook of his neck, breath hot. 

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence as he works him, picking up his pace, arousal lighting as Gray thinks about getting to see Natsu come, and that's incentive enough to speed up this process. The dragon-slayer pants into his neck, and he's losing himself, Gray can see it, and he smears the little drib of precome peaking out of the slit of his cock over the head. 

"Shit," Natsu hisses, and Gray tries not to smirk as the other boy's hips fuck into his hand, matching his rhythm. 

"You close?" He breathes into his ear, and God, it's true, he's enjoying this, he's so fucking hard it hurts. Natsu's flushed, and it's pretty in a sick little way, the way his face loses focus. The way the only thing he cares about right now is Gray, Gray about to make him come. 

"You can come, Natsu," he whispers, enjoying himself just a little too much, and he thinks it's his name that Natsu is trying to pant out. "Come on. I wanna see you come."

Something like "fuck you" is ripped from the dragon-slayer's throat in a groan, and Gray squeezes, voice hoarse as he croaks out, "Come for me, Natsu."

Then Natsu's cock is pulsing in his hand, hot and erotic in a way that makes his stomach twist, come landing on his hand and Natsu's stomach. The other boy is panting harshly, and he collapses on the bed, flushed and blissed-out. 

"Fuck," he mumbles, a hand thrown over his eyes. Gray agrees internally and raises his hand to his mouth, licking off the come that covers it before he bends down to lay his tongue along Natsu's stomach as well. 

The dragon-slayer starts at that, uncovers his eyes, and looks incredulously at the other, as shocked as he can while so relaxed. Gray licks up his come, and Natsu chokes on his spit. 

"Isn't that disgusting?"

Gray just gives a non-committal shrug, and cleans him up, lapping at the muscles of his abdomen, eyes closing a little blissfully, and then Natsu's sitting up and Gray moves back to look at him. He looks fucked out, messy and red. 

He's still a little dazed, but he looks up at Gray, and then down and says,  
"Fuck. You're wet."

Gray looks down as well to see the small damp spot spreading on his jeans, and groans as Natsu palms at him through the fabric. 

"You're fucking kinky, you know that?" Natsu laughs a little, unzipping him, and then his warm hand is pulling him out and trailing along the heat of him. He looks possessed, intrigued, and he says, offhandedly,  
"I heard some people were like this, you know. I only ever leak when I'm about to come, but you're like a fucking fountain."

Gray shudders as Natsu's fingers trail over him, soft and unsure, the thoughts in his mind slowing to a halt. 

"You really got off on that, huh?" Natsu wonders aloud, his gaze never leaving Gray's cock, studying it curiously. 

"Natsu," Gray whispers hoarsely, his voice missing. He's leaking and it makes everything so sensitive as Natsu's thumb strokes over the head. 

"I think I like watching you get off on me," Natsu admits, and then he's licking at him and Gray's stomach twists violently. He tongues over the head, and says, "you're right. It's not so bad."

He takes the head into his mouth and sucks, and Gray shudders out his name, coming, clawing at his shoulder in a warning that doesn't reach him in time. Just like that, he comes in Natsu's mouth, and he's shaking, heavy breaths racking his chest, as he resists the urge to fall over Natsu's head into the bed. 

He breathes and looks down to see his come on Natsu's chin, and the damn idiot is grinning, like he's won. Gray tucks his flagging erection back into his jeans and looks at Natsu as he wipes the come off his chin with his thumb, and then swipes it over his tongue. 

"Definitely not so bad," he mumbles. "An acquired taste, I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I tried to make this normal but then the cum-eating just came out of nowhere. I just accidentally make things kinky.


End file.
